


Breaking Up Is Never Easy

by echelondreamerX6



Series: Breakups Suck [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Zyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelondreamerX6/pseuds/echelondreamerX6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little over two years of dating, Tyler Oakley and Zoe Sugg decide that it's time for them to part ways. But little do they know just how hard this new decision will be for them.  Zyler with a small sprinkling of Phan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up Is Never Easy

Dan Howell had just left a Muse concert with his friend and roommate Phil Lester. “Wow. Muse sure know how to put on a show don’t they?” asked Phil. “Hell yeah they do! I can’t wait until their next concert.” Dan replied. “So do you want to get something to eat before we head home?” he asked. Phil’s stomach growled. “Clearly.” he said, laughing. The two Brits laughed, called a taxi and headed to a local London restaurant to grab some food. An hour and a half later, they returned home and Dan yawned. “Damn it, I’m tired.” he said. “I’m tired too. I’m going to check Twitter and then get ready for bed.” Phil replied. Just then, crying could be heard from the living room. “Who’s crying like that?” Phil asked. “I don’t know. Let’s go see.” replied Dan. The roommates walked towards the living room and saw their two friends Zoe Sugg and Tyler Oakley crying into each other’s arms. “What the bloody hell…” Dan started to ask, but then Phil put his finger on his mouth. “I think something’s wrong.” He said.

“I’m …so…sorry…Zoe.” Tyler said through his sobs. “It’s…okay…Tyler. It’s…for…the…best.” Zoe sobbed. Dan and Phil looked at each other with looks of sadness and then slowly walked towards the couple. “Hey guys. What happened?” Phil asked, clearly concerned. Tyler sniffed and sadly replied “We just broke up.” “Broke up… why? Did one of you cheat?!” Dan asked, suddenly getting mad. “Calm your tits Dan, nobody cheated. It was a mutual decision.” Zoe said. She and Tyler had been dating for a little over two years and they seemed to be deeply in love. “We just feel as though we just haven’t been bringing out each other’s best qualities and it’s time for us to move on.” Tyler added. Complete silence fell. “Wow. I’m just…stunned.” said Phil. “So does this mean you won’t be collaborating together anymore?” asked Dan. “No. We’ll still be friends. It’s going to be hard and even awkward at times, but we’ll make it work. Right Ty?” said Zoe, who looked at Tyler with a small smile, although her eyes were shining with tears. Tyler simply nodded. “W…We’ll be fine.” he said, trying extremely hard not to cry.

After another awkward silence, Zoe sighed and said “I think it’s time for me to go home. Joe’s probably worried about me.” “I’ll walk you to your car.” said Tyler and the now ex couple walked out the living room and towards Zoe’s car. “I’m really going to miss you Ty.” Zoe said, her voice shaking. “I’ll miss you too Zoe.” said Tyler, his voice also shaking. “C….can we have one f….final k..kiss before I leave?” Zoe asked, now crying. Tyler touched her face and the former lovers shared one final, tear-stained kiss. After about three minutes, they pulled apart. “I..love…you…Tyler…Oakley.” Zoe said through her sobs. “I…love…you…too…Zoe…Sugg.” Tyler sobbed and with that, the Brit got into her car and drove away. Tyler took out his iPhone, opened Twitter and tweeted:

 

_Breaking up is never easy._


End file.
